


Grab The Popcorn

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: The Doctor Meets the Doctor [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Fluff, Humor, Multi, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Television
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: Doctors Ten to Thirteen and some of their companions have all been mysteriously pulled form their timelines and deposited into a cinema-like room where they are forced to watch events from their lives on a television.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sat at the doctors by myself for once (I have social anxiety so I don't usually go places alone) and I had nothing else to do so this is being uploaded early. I hope u enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. Follow my Tumblr account @unluckiestfridays :)

Multiple bright flashes of what looked like some kind of electricity lit up the large, empty room consisting of several cinema-like chairs and one large television. From the electricity appeared seventeen people. For a moment, everything was silent as everyone gathered their bearings and looked around at each other, until, suddenly, chatter started up as they all questioned each other and wondered aloud what they were doing there.

One of the people, a woman with crazy, brown hair and purple, Victorian clothing, stepped away from the group over to a table at the side where she'd spotted snacks. She seemed unbothered by her sudden appearance in the room with the others, and more interested in the popcorn she'd picked up from the side.

A piercing, sonic noise cut through the air, immediately stopping the talking and making the woman drop her popcorn in order to cover her ears. When the noise stopped, she stared forlornly at her wasted food and turned to glare at the big chinned man who was repocketing his sonic device, which he'd used to shut everyone up.

"Sorry," the man smiled awkwardly, looking as apologetic as he sounded.

As the woman was going back to get some more popcorn, a short, bald man wearing a red coat trudged over to her and dragged her back to the group, depositing her beside a grey haired man who rose an eyebrow at her.

"What?" The woman asked in response to his raised eyebrow. "I'm hungry and that bald bloke hasn't brought me my food yet."

The grey haired man shook his head and went back to observing the room rather than listening to what the big chinned man was saying.

"Hem, right," the man said, twirling his hands in front of him, "now that that's settled, I think introductions are in order, am I right?"

Everyone blankly stared at him, making him look positively awkward standing there and for the woman wearing Victorian clothes to grin like the cat who'd caught the canary.

"I'll go first then, shall I?" The big chin man huffed, apparently annoyed at the lack of reaction. "I'm the Doctor; but as I've already noticed that my previous regeneration is here, you can call me Eleven."

"Yes, hello, that's me," a man with the spikiest hair ever and a long trench coat stepped up beside Eleven with a wave to everyone "I'm the Doctor but you can call me Ten for now."

"You're up, Mr Grumpy," the woman nudged the grey haired man, turning her grin on him.

"Right, yes..." the grey haired man quietly said to her.

"Go on then, sir," the bald man told him, slightly pushing him towards Ten and Eleven.

With the heaviest sigh he could achieve, the grey haired man made his way over to Ten and Eleven, making sure his tailored jacket with red velvet lining swished as he turned back around to face everyone else.

"I am also the Doctor, but you may call me Twelve for the time being," he said to the room, making sure to look everyone in the eye no matter how intimidating his eyebrows made him look.

Looking around the room as this was happening, the woman caught sight of someone else off to the side. The person was stood with three other individuals, but the woman paid them no mind as she strode over to the one she wanted to talk to.

When she reached them, the one she'd been watching turned to look at her then immediately took a step back, hiding the other three behind her on what looked like instinct.

"Missy..."

"Don't you think it's your turn, Doctor?" The brown haired woman, Missy, said, slightly turning to gesture to Ten, Eleven, and Twelve.

"You know who I am? But that's-"

"Get up there, lucky number Thirteen," Missy smirked at the Doctor and held an arm out in the direction of the other Doctors.

Thirteen nodded and akwardly made her way over to the other three stood quietly conversing. When she reached them, she stepped up beside Twelve and gave a quick wave.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Number Thirteen," she introduced then held out a hand for them to shake. Ten seemed to snap out of his shock the fastest and immediately grinned, grasping her hand warmly and shaking it.

"It finally happened, then? We're a woman! Oh, this is brilliant! I don't even want to know how it happened," he gushed and when the hand shaking was getting annoying, Thirteen pulled her hand back with a half hearted grin. "Donna, look! I'm a woman!"

"I can see that, spaceman," a red headed woman, Donna Noble, said, rolling her eyes.

"Is that it then? No more regenerations going to show themselves?" Twelve demanded somewhat grumpily.

Everyone looked around, trying to spot any other Doctors, but none showed themselves, allowing the large group to get on with the introductions.

Ten went first and brought up four people, one of them being Donna.

"Hi, I'm Donna Noble, but I suppose big mouth here already told you that," she said with a gesture to Ten who pouted.

"Hello, all," a kind looking, elderly man with white hair greeted, "my name's Wilf and I'm this charming lady's grandad," he pointed to Donna who nudged him jokingly.

"Hi, I'm Martha Jones, I used to travel with the Tenth Doctor," a beautiful black woman introduced somewhat awkwardly, adding in a little wave at the end.

"Captain Jack Harkness, pleasure to meet you all," a handsome, American man in a WWII coat said next, hands on his hips as he flashed a Cheshire grin to the audience.

"That's enough of that, thank you very much," Ten said as he hurried Jack and the others out of the spotlight.

Next, Eleven took hold of three people, practically dragging them along to stand in front of the others. The only man out of the three seemed to be simply going along with it, whilst a fiesty looking redhead rolled her eyes and removed her arm from Eleven's grip.

"Hello, hi," the man said awkwardly, "I'm Rory Williams. Been travelling with the- Eleven for a while now."

"Amy Pond, hi, married to this dork," the redhead pointed at Rory, "and travelling with Eleven."

"River Song," a curly haired woman with luscious curves who had been dragged along by Eleven introduced herself, eyeing the others somewhat hungrily with a smirk upon her red lips.

"Hang on," Donna spoke up with a frown, "I know you. We met at that Li-"

"Okay!" Eleven interrupted Donna, taking hold of his companions again, "I think you're up next Twelve."

With that, Eleven hurried his friends away to stand on the sidelines and let Twelve's friends introduce themselves.

First a young black girl with big hair and curious eyes, wearing a denim jacket, stepped up to introduce herself to everyone.

She gave a little wave first.

"Hi, my name's Bill Potts," she said, "I haven't been travelling with the Doctor long. Maybe half a year? Yeah. It's been a blast thought."

To confirm, Twelve smiled proudly from where he stood beside her.

"Hello, all," the bald man said next, his smile awkward and almost forced, "I'm Nardole. I don't travel with the Doctor. More, I sort of got lumped into babysitting him a while ago, really."

There were a few chuckles around the room from the friends of the Doctors while the Doctors themselves looked unimpressed (bar Thirteen, who had nodded her agreement with an unbothered smile).

Nardole was shoved out of the way to make room for Missy, whose grin looked cunning and smug.

"Hello, all!" She began, leaning on her umbrella as she gave a mock bow. "My name is Missy, short for the Mistress. Though, if you much prefer, you may call me-"

"Okay, that's enough of that now, Missy," Twelve ordered, cutting Missy off as he pulled her back slightly by her upper arm. She pouted playfully at him, but didn't protest as he pulled her over to the side away from the prying eyes of others so he could give her a stern talking to.

"Right then, guess that just leaves you lot," Thirteen grinned optimistically at her friends, ushering them so they were stood in front of everyone else.

"Right, well, I'm Graham O'Brien," the oldest of the three, an old man with grey hair and blue eyes, started, "retired bus driver. Only started travelling with the Doc sometime at the end of last year. It's been a blast so far."

"Yeah, what he said," a black teenager nodded. He was a bit taller than the older man and had short hair. He wore blue jeans and a pair of white, Adidas trainers. "Uh, I'm Ryan Sinclair. It's nice to meet you all."

"Yasmin Khan," a young, dark-skinned girl said. She had her long hair in space buns atop her head and was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. She was a little shorter than Ryan. "Yaz to my friends."

"Is that everyone, then?" Eleven asked, looking around for anyone that hadn't introduced themselves. He spotted no one else so he clapped to gather everyone else's attention. "Right then, why are we here is the big question in neon writing? Technically, it should be impossible for some of you to be here, as well as more than one version of us," he gestured to himself and the other Doctors.

"So it's not just 'why are we here?' It's also 'how?'" Ten added, looking around.

"And why is that television there?" Twelve pointed at said television.

"This place looks like a cinema," Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah, it kinda does," Yaz agreed, taking a seat on one of the couches beside Graham who'd long ago decided to sit down.

"Maybe someone brought us here to watch telly?" Donna suggested.

"Why would someone bring us here to watch tv?" Ten replied.

"Well, I dunno! It was just a guess," Donna retorted, arms crossed with a scowl on her face.

A beeping noise started up and Ten paused in his reply to Donna, turning with the others to face the television. The screen was no longer blank as the television had turned on and now had numbers in the centre of the screen, counting down from ten.

"Why's it counting down, Doctor?" Amy asked Eleven who had taken out his sonic screwdriver again, aiming it at the screen just like the other Doctors had done.

"I don't know, Pond," Eleven admitted.


	2. The Doctor's Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna kick this off with one of my absolute FAVOURITE episodes of all time- The Doctor's Wife! 
> 
> Not only do I love the TARDIS anyway, but I love the Old Girl in human form just as much and the fact that we got to see that was probably the best thing in all of Doctor Who history.

When the countdown reached zero, a new message appeared on screen.

 _Sit down_ it read and, glancing around at all of the people not already sitting, Eleven shrugged and bounded up to one of the couches at the front and three himself down right by the arm of the sofa- his favourite position to sit on any couch. 

The person who chose to sit beside him was River (as expected) and Amy quickly joined her daughter, leaving Rory to take the final available space beside his wife who smiled warmly at him and ruffled his already messy hair.

When everyone else had found their seats, everyone mostly choosing to sit beside someone they knew (which meant each Doctor had at least one of their current companions on their sofa beside them), the screen went blank once again before it lit up with whatever was about to play.

Another message appeared on screen, this time reading _The Doctor's Wife._

With confusion, the Doctor glanced at River who merely shrugged, showing she didn't know what was going on. The Doctor's first guess was that perhaps they were all in that room because of River, but then, looking around, he realised that couldn't be possible because half of the people in the room, River hadn't even met- as far as he was aware, anyway.

Shelving his deduction for now, the Doctor returned his sights to the large screen. 

_[Spaceship]_

_(A young woman is led in by an older woman. She speaks to a man wearing a tattered Confederate Army uniform.)_

_IDRIS: Will it be me, Uncle?_

The Doctor's eyes widen and he throws his River theory out of the window with realisation. His wife isn't River (well, she is, but that's not what he means), his wife is the TARDIS! 

"Doctor, that's Idris," Rory points out. 

"That's the TARDIS," Amy adds slowly. 

"Yes, it is," the Doctor grins with admiration, ignoring River's questioning look and everyone else's inquiries. 

_UNCLE: Yes, it's going to be you. I only wish I could go in your place, Idris. Nah, I don't, because it's really going to hurt._

_(An Ood with glowing green eyes appears behind Idris.)_

"It's an Ood," Donna, on the sofa beside Eleven's, notes, sounding proud of remembering the name. 

_IDRIS: It's starting. What will happen?_

_AUNTIE: Oh. Er, Nephew will drain your mind and your soul from your body and leave your body empty._

_(Idris goes up onto a platform with a bit of alien tech dangling around the place. The Ood holds Idris' head.)_

_IDRIS: I'm scared._

Eleven can practically feel River tense and the Ponds' sympathetic looks. Neither of them had ever met Idris herself, only the TARDIS inside Idris' body and even that had been hard enough. 

_AUNTIE: I expect so, dear. But soon you'll have a new soul. There'll be a Time Lord coming._

_[Tardis]_

_DOCTOR: And then we discovered it wasn't the Robot King after all, it was the real one. Fortunately, I was able to re-attach the head._

_RORY: Do you believe any of this stuff?_

_AMY: I was there._

There was a few laughs from the companions. 

_DOCTOR: Oh, it's the warning lights. I'm getting rid of those. They never stop._

_RORY: Hey. You're still thinking about it, aren't you?_

_AMY: Oh, shush. We saw him die._

"I'm assumin' that didn't happen then, Doc?" Eleven heard Graham whisper to Thirteen. There was no response and Eleven assumed Thirteen has simply ignored him or shrugged, choosing not to answer properly. 

_RORY: Yeah, two hundred years in the future._

_AMY: Yes, but it's still going to happen._

_(Something knocks on the Tardis door.)_

_AMY: What was that?_

_DOCTOR: The door. It knocked._

_RORY: Right. We are in deep space._

_DOCTOR: Very, very deep._

_DOCTOR: And somebody's knocking._

_(The Doctor opens the doors. A small glowing box is outside.)_

"Is that...?" Ten questioned, leaving it hanging.

No one answered. 

_DOCTOR: Oh, come here. Come here, you scrumptious little beauty._

_(The box flies inside and ends up hitting the Doctor in the chest.)_

_RORY: A box?_

_AMY: Doctor, what is it?_

_DOCTOR: I've got mail. Time Lord emergency messaging system. In an emergency, we'd wrap up thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space. Anyway, there's a living Time Lord still out there, and it's one of the good ones._

_RORY: You said there weren't any other Time Lords left._

_DOCTOR: There are no Time Lords left anywhere in the universe. But the universe isn't where we're going. See that snake?_

_(The Ourobouros, the snake swallowing its own tail.)_

_DOCTOR: The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself unless he had the tattoo. Or herself, a couple of times. Ooo, she was a bad girl.  
_

_(_ _Things go Bang!)_

_RORY: Oh, what is happening?  
_

_DOCTOR: We're leaving the universe.  
_

_AMY: How can you leave the universe?  
_

"How can you leave the universe?" Eleven heard Thirteen's companion, Yaz, ask at the same time. 

_DOCTOR: With enormous difficulty. Right now I'm burning up Tardis rooms to give us some welly. Goodbye, swimming pool. Goodbye, scullery. Sayonara, squash court seven.  
_

_(Whoosh, thump, crash, then all is still and silent.)  
_

_AMY: Okay, okay. Where are we?  
_

_DOCTOR: Outside the universe, where we've never, ever been.  
_

_(The lights go out in the Tardis.)  
_

_RORY: Is that meant to be happening?  
_

_DOCTOR: The power, it's draining. Everything's draining. But it can't. That's impossible.  
_

_RORY: What is that?  
_

_DOCTOR: It's as if the Matrix, the soul of the Tardis, has just vanished. Where would it go?  
_

_(Idris gasps and sits up again. A little golden energy comes out of her mouth, to the accompaniment of the Tardis sound.)_

"No way," some of the companions gasped in astonishment.

"Yes way," Eleven grinned in response.

_[Junkyard]_

_(To the rear of a large crashed spaceship.)_  
_AMY: So what kind of trouble's your friend in?_

_DOCTOR: He was in a bind. A bit of a pickle. Sort of distressed._

_AMY: Ah, you can't just say you don't know._

"Some things never change then, do they?" Martha commented with amusement. 

_RORY: But what is this place? The scrap yard at the end of the universe?_

_DOCTOR: Not end of, outside of._

_RORY: How we can we be outside the universe? The universe is everything._

_DOCTOR: Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside._

_RORY: Okay._

_DOCTOR: Well, it's nothing like that. Completely drained. Look at her._

_AMY: Wait. So we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble universe?_

_DOCTOR: Yeah. No. But if it helps, yes. This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here. Now, this place. What do we think, eh? Gravity's almost Earth normal, air's breathable, but it smells like..._

_AMY: Armpits._

_DOCTOR: Armpits._

_RORY: What about all this stuff? Where did this come from?_

_DOCTOR: Well, there's a rift. Now and then stuff gets sucked through it. Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've just fallen down it._

_IDRIS: Thief! Thief! You're my thief!_

_AUNTIE: She's dangerous. Guard yourselves._

_(Idris runs up to the Doctor.)_

_IDRIS: Look at you. Goodbye. No, not goodbye, what's the other one?_

_(Idris kisses the Doctor.)_

The companions, and even Ten, turned to look at Eleven, each with their own different expressions varying from shock to amusement. Eleven slumped in his seat, expertly avoiding their eyes while Thirteen and Twelve flush a little as they remember the events. 

_UNCLE: Watch out. Careful. Keep back from her. Welcome, strangers. Lovely. Sorry about the mad person._

_DOCTOR: Why am I a thief? What have I stolen?_

_IDRIS: Me. You're going to steal me. No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me. Oh tenses are difficult, aren't they?_

_AUNTIE: Oh. Oh, we are sorry, my dove. She's off her head. They call me Auntie._

_UNCLE: And I'm Uncle. I'm everybody's Uncle. Just keep back from this one. She bites!_

_IDRIS: Do I? Excellent._

_(Idris bites the Doctor's ear.)_

_DOCTOR: Ow! Ow!_

_IDRIS: Biting's excellent. It's like kissing, only there's a winner._

Everyone, except Eleven who is experiencing some phantom pain in his ear, laughs at the TARDIS biting the Doctor and how naive she seems to be in a human body.

_UNCLE: So sorry. She's doolally._

_IDRIS: No, I'm not doolally. I'm, I'm... It's on the tip of my tongue. I've just had a new idea about kissing. Come here, you._

_AUNTIE: No, Idris, no._

_IDRIS: Oh, but now you're angry. No, you're not. You will be angry. The little boxes will make you angry._

_DOCTOR: Sorry? The little what? Boxes?_

_IDRIS: Oh, ho, no. Your chin is hilarious. It means the smell of dust after rain._

_RORY: What does?_

_IDRIS: Petrichor._

_RORY: But I didn't ask._

_IDRIS: Not yet. But you will._

_AUNTIE: No, no, Idris. I think you should have a rest._

_IDRIS: Rest. Yes, yes. Good idea. I'll just see if there's an off switch._

_(Idris collapses.)_

_UNCLE: Is that it? She dead now. So sad._

_RORY: No, she's still breathing._

_UNCLE: Nephew, take Idris somewhere she can not bite people._

_(Nephew is the Ood.)_

_DOCTOR: Oh, hello!_

_AMY: Doctor, what is that?_

_DOCTOR: Oh, no, it's all right. It's an Ood. Oods are good. Love an Ood. Hello, Ood. Can't you talk? Oh, I see. It's damaged. May I? It might just be on the wrong frequency._

_AUNTIE: Nephew was broken when he came here. Why, he was half dead. House repaired him. House repaired all of us._

_CORSAIR [OC]: If you are receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. Tell them that I am still alive. I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock-like planet._

A sniffle in the background caught Eleven's attention and he swivelled around a little to spot Thirteen hastily wiping her eyes. He nodded at her in understanding when she caught his eyes. 

_(Behind the message is a lot of other voices trying to speak at the same time.)_

_RORY: What was that? Was that him?_

_DOCTOR: No, no. It's picking up something else. But that's, that's not possible. That's, that's... Who else is here? Tell me. Show me. Show me._

_AUNTIE: Just what you see. Just the four of us, and the House. Nephew, will you take Idris somewhere safe where she can't hurt nobody?_

_DOCTOR: The House? What's the House?_

_AUNTIE: House is all around you, my sweets. You are standing on him. This is the House. This world. Would you like to meet him?_

_RORY: Meet him?_

_DOCTOR: I'd love to._

_UNCLE: This way. Come, please. Come._

_AMY: What's wrong? What were those voices?_

_DOCTOR: Time Lords. It's not just the Corsair. Somewhere close by there are lots and lots of Time Lords._

"But that's impossible," Ten murmured to himself. 

"You'd be surprised," replied Twelve. 

_[Brig]_

_(Idris is in a barred chamber. Nephew stands guard.)_

_IDRIS: I'm, I'm... Big word, sad word. Why is that word so sad? No. Will be sad. Will be sad._

_[Spaceship]_

_UNCLE: Come. Come, come. You can see the House and he can look at you, and he_

_(They lead the Doctor to the device where Idris had her soul drained and replaced. The Doctor looks down the grating on the floor.)_

_DOCTOR: I see. This asteroid is sentient._

_AUNTIE: We walk on his back, breathe his air, eat his food._

_AMY: Smell its armpits._

_(House speaks through Uncle and Auntie as if they are marionettes. It is a nice, refined voice.)_

_HOUSE [OC]: And do my will. You are most welcome, travellers._

_AMY: Doctor, that voice. That's the asteroid talking?_

_DOCTOR: Yes. So you're like a sea urchin. Hard outer surface, that's the planet we're walking on. Big, squashy, oogly thing inside, that's you._

_HOUSE [OC]: That is correct, Time Lord._

_DOCTOR: Ah. So you've met Time Lords before?_

_HOUSE [OC]: Many travellers have come through the rift, like Auntie and Uncle and Nephew. I repair them when they break._

_DOCTOR: So there are Time Lords here, then?_

_HOUSE [OC]: Not any more, but there have been many Tardises on my back in days gone by._

_DOCTOR: Well, there won't be any more after us. Last Time Lord. Last Tardis._

_HOUSE [OC]: A pity. Your people were so kind. Be here in safety, Doctor. Rest, feed, if you will._

_RORY: We're not actually going to stay here, are we?_

_DOCTOR: Well, it seems like a friendly planet. Literally. Mind if we poke around a bit?_

_AUNTIE: You can look all you want. Go. Look. (to Amy) House loves you._

_DOCTOR: Come on then, gang. We're just going to, er, see the sights._

River turned to Eleven, "meaning, let's go investigate." 

"You know me," Eleven smirked. 

_[Brig]_

_IDRIS: Are there a see zero that ito emo we. Ah! What was that? Do fish have fingers? Like a nine year old trying to rebuild a motorbike. What am I saying? Why am I saying that? Thief? Where's my thief? Thief!_

_[Corridor]_

_IDRIS [OC]: Thief!_

_DOCTOR: Shush, shush, shush._

_RORY: So, as soon as the Tardis is refuelled, we go, yeah?_

_DOCTOR: No. There are Time Lords here. I heard them and they need me._

_AMY: You told me about your people, and you told me what you did._

_DOCTOR: Yes, yes, but if they're like the Corsair, they're good one and I can save them._

_AMY: And then tell them you destroyed the others?_

_DOCTOR: I can explain. Tell them why I had to._

_AMY: You want to be forgiven._

_DOCTOR: Don't we all?_

_AMY: What do you need from me?_

_DOCTOR: My screwdriver. I left it in the Tardis. It's in my jacket._

_RORY: You're wearing your jacket._

_DOCTOR: My other jacket._

_RORY: You have two of those?_

_AMY: Okay, I'll get it. But Doctor, listen to me. Don't get emotional because that's when you make mistakes._

_(She throws him her mobile phone.)_

_DOCTOR: Yes, boss._

_AMY: I'll call you from the Tardis. Rory, look after him._

_DOCTOR: Rory, look after her._

_RORY: Yeah._

_[Junkyard]_

_AMY: I told you to look after him._

_RORY: He'll be fine. He's a Time Lord._

_AMY: It's just what they're called. It doesn't mean he actually knows what he's doing._

From the sofa behind Eleven's, Donna laughed loudly. 

"Ain't that the truth," she agreed with on screen Amy. 

"Ha, ha, very funny," Eleven retorted, turning around to face Donna and sticking his tongue out which was immediately returned by the fierce red-head. 

_(They go into the Tardis, which is then surrounded by neon green gas.)_

_[Tardis]_

_(Amy phones the Doctor.)_

_AMY: Hey, we're here. Screwdriver's in your jacket, yeah?_

_[Corridor]_

_DOCTOR: Yeah, it's around somewhere. Have a good look._

_(He has it in his hand, and uses it to lock the Tardis door remotely.)_

_[Tardis]_

_AMY: Did you do that?_

_RORY: I didn't do anything. Right. Jacket._

"Doctor," Martha sighed in disappointment.

Amy leaned over River and hit Eleven on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He demanded.

"For locking us in!" Amy told him.

"Wha- this was ages ago now!" Eleven defended his decision.

"Yeah, well, you still did it," Amy said and turned back to the screen.

Eleven pulled a face at her, leaning forward a bit so as to been seen past River.

"Stop it," Amy warned, not looking away from the screen.

_[Corridor]_

_DOCTOR: Come on. Where are you? Now, where are you all? Where are you?_

_(He pulls back a curtain to a small alcove.)_

_DOCTOR: Well, they can't all be in here._

_(There are indistinct voices nearby. He opens a small cupboard and finds at least 10 of those message boxes all chattering away.)_

_MAN [OC]: Please, do you read me?_

_WOMAN [OC]: Structural integrity failure. Damage to dimensional stabiliser._

_MAN 2: If you can hear, come and help._

Beside him, River moves to cover her mouth in shock. She turns to look at him and gauge his reaction, but Eleven expertly avoids her eyes and continues watching. 

_(Uncle and Auntie come up behind him.)_

_DOCTOR: Just admiring your Time Lord distress signal collection. Nice job. Brilliant job. Really thought I had some friends here, but this is what the Ood translator picked up. Cries for help from the long dead. How many Time Lords have you lured here the way you lured me, and what happened to them all?_

_AUNTIE: House, House is kind and he is wise._

_DOCTOR: House repairs you when you break. Yes, I know. But how does he mend you? You've got the eyes of a twenty year old._

_UNCLE: Thank you._

_DOCTOR: No. Oh, no, I mean it literally. Your eyes are thirty years younger than the rest of you. Your ears don't match, your right arm is two inches longer than you're left, and how's your dancing? Because you've got two left feet. Patchwork people. You've been repaired and patched up so often, I doubt there's anything left of what used to be you. I had an umbrella like you once._

_(Auntie's forearm has a snake tattoo.)_

_AUNTIE: Oh, now, it's been a great arm for me, this._

_DOCTOR: Corsair._

"That's not-" Ten starts, leaning forward in his seat a little. Eleven can just see his reflection in the television screen. His face is distraught. "Tell me that's not the Corsair." 

"I'm sorry," Thirteen says, being the closest to Ten. And she's not apologising for their loss, she's apologising for what's yet to come for him. 

_AUNTIE: He was a strapping big bloke, wasn't he, Uncle?_

_UNCLE: Big fellow._

_AUNTIE: I got the arm and then Uncle got the spine and the kidneys._

_UNCLE: Kidneys._

_DOCTOR: You gave me hope, and then you took it away. That's enough to make anyone dangerous. God knows what it will do to me. Basically, run!_

A few of Eleven's past and future companions flinch in surprise at the sudden outburst and he's sure he can hear one of them mutter his name, an obvious longing to comfort him in their voice. 

_UNCLE: Poor old Time Lord. Too late. House is too clever._

_(Auntie and Uncle leave. The phone rings.)_

_[Tardis]_

_AMY: No sonic screwdriver. Also the doors seemed to have locked behind us. Rory thinks there's a perfectly innocent explanation, but I think you lied to us._

_[Corridor]_

_DOCTOR: Time Lord stuff. Needed you out of the way._

_[Tardis]_

_AMY: What, we're not good enough?_

_[Corridor]_

_AMY [OC]: For your smart new friends?_

_DOCTOR: The boxes will make you angry. How could she know?_

_[Tardis]_

_AMY: Doctor, what are you talking about?_

_[Corridor]_

_DOCTOR: Stay put. Stay exactly where you are._

_[Tardis]_

_We don't have much choice._

_[Brig]_

_DOCTOR: How did you know about the boxes? You said they'd make me angry. How did you know?_

_IDRIS: Ah, it's my thief._

_DOCTOR: Who are you?_

_IDRIS: It's about time._

_[Tardis]_

_(The gas is working its way up the side of the Tardis.)_

_AMY: He's not trusting us and he's being emotional. This is bad. This is very, very bad._

"It usually is," Nardole commented casually, earning himself an unimpressed glare from Twelve and a nod from Bill.

_RORY: Yeah, I think it probably is._

_AMY: Sometimes I hate being right._

_[Brig]_

_DOCTOR: I don't understand. Who are you?_

_IDRIS: Do you not know me? Just because they put me in here?_

_DOCTOR: They said you were dangerous._

_IDRIS: Not the cage, stupid. In here. They put me in here. I'm the. Oh, what do you call me? We travel. I go (Tardis sound)_

_DOCTOR: The Tardis?_

_IDRIS: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Yes, that's it. Names are funny. It's me. I'm the Tardis._

_DOCTOR: No, you're not. You're a bitey, mad lady. The Tardis is up and downy stuff in a big blue box._

_IDRIS: Yes, that's me. A Type Forty Tardis. I was already a museum piece when you were young, and the first time you touched my console you said..._

_DOCTOR: I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever known._

_IDRIS: And then you stole me. And I stole you._

_DOCTOR: I borrowed you._

_IDRIS: Borrowing implies the intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you back?_

_DOCTOR: You're the Tardis?_

_IDRIS: Yes._

_DOCTOR: My Tardis?_

"Finally," Missy said, "honestly..."

"Oi," Twelve scolded.

Missy stuck her tongue out at him in defiance.

_IDRIS: My Doctor. Oh. We have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock._

_(The Doctor sonics open the cage.)_

_IDRIS: Are all people like this?_

_DOCTOR: Like what?_

_IDRIS: So much bigger on the inside. I'm, oh, what is that word? It's so big, so complicated. It's so sad._

_DOCTOR: But why? Why pull the living soul from a Tardis and pop it in a tiny human head? What does it want you for?_

_IDRIS: Oh, it doesn't want me._

_DOCTOR: How do you know?_

_IDRIS: House eats Tardises._

_DOCTOR: House what? What do you mean?_

_IDRIS: I don't know. It's something I heard you say._

_DOCTOR: When?_

_IDRIS: In the future._

_DOCTOR: House eats Tardises?_

_IDRIS: There you go. What are fish fingers?_

_DOCTOR: When do I say that?_

_IDRIS: Any second._

_DOCTOR: Of course. House feeds on rift energy and Tardises are bursting with it. And not raw, all lovely and cooked. Processed food. Mmm, fish fingers._

_IDRIS: Do fish have fingers?_

_DOCTOR: But you can't eat a Tardis, it would destroy you. Unless, unless..._

_IDRIS: Unless you deleted the Tardis Matrix first._

_DOCTOR: So it deleted you._

_IDRIS: But House can't just delete a Tardis' consciousness. That would blow a hole in the universe. So he pulls out the Matrix, sticks it in a living receptacle and then it feeds off the remaining Artron energy. Oh. You were about to say all that. I don't suppose you have to now._

"She's puttin' you to shame, Doc," Graham joked to Thirteen who crossed her arms.

Ryan and Yaz shared matching grins at Thirteen's childlike behaviour.

_DOCTOR: I sent Amy and Rory in there. They'll be eaten. Amy! Amy? Rory? Get the hell out of there._

_[Tardis]_

_AMY: Doctor, something's wrong._

_[Corridor]_

_DOCTOR: It's House. He's after the Tardis. Just get out both of you._

_[Tardis]_

_AMY: We can't. You locked the door, remember?_

_[Junkyard]_

_DOCTOR: But I've unlocked it._

_[Tardis]_

_AMY: You stupid well haven't._

_(The Cloister Bell starts to toll and a wind blows through.)_

_AMY: Doctor, I don't like this._

_[Junkyard]_

_(The Doctor tries the screwdriver again, and snaps his fingers.)_

_DOCTOR: Open!_

_[Tardis]_

_AMY: Doctor?_

_[Junkyard]_

_DOCTOR: Open this door!_

_[Tardis]_

_AMY: Rory, hold my hand._

_[Junkyard]_

_DOCTOR: Amy. Rory!_

_(The Tardis dematerialises. The Doctor tries the phone again.)_

_DOCTOR: Amy? Amy, can you hear me? (no) Okay, right. I don't, I really don't know what to do. That's a new feeling._

Everyone watching the television, except those who had already lived through it all, are tense in anticipation, wondering what will happen next and how the Doctor will get them all out of the unfortunate situation. They all knew how the Doctor could react when angered or upset, even when they lose hope, and the way things were going, things didn't look good.

_[Tardis]_

_(The Tardis is hurtling towards a Rift.)_

_RORY: Listen, whatever happens, at least we're together. And we're in the Tardis, so we're safe._

_AMY: Yeah._

_HOUSE [OC]: You're half right. I mean, you are in the Tardis. What a great adventure. I should have done this half a million years ago. So, Amy, Rory, why shouldn't I just kill you now?_

_[Spaceship]_

_DOCTOR: It's gone._

_IDRIS: Eaten?_

_DOCTOR: No, it left. Not eaten, hi-jacked. But why?_

_AUNTIE: It's time for us both to go, and keep together._

_DOCTOR: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Go? What do you mean, go? Where are you going?_

_AUNTIE: Well, we're dying, my love. It's time for Auntie and Uncle to pop off._

_UNCLE: I'm against it._

_AUNTIE: It's your fault, isn't it, sweets? Because you told House it was the last Tardis. House can't feed on them if there's none more coming, can he?_

_UNCLE: So now he's off to your universe to find more Tardises._

_DOCTOR: It won't._

_AUNTIE: Oh, it'll think of something._

_(Auntie collapses.)_

_UNCLE: Actually, I feel fine._

_(Then he drops.)_

_DOCTOR: Not dead. You can't just die!_

_IDRIS: We need to go to where I landed, Doctor, quickly._

_DOCTOR: Why?_

_IDRIS: Because we are there in three minutes. We need to go now. Ow. Roughly how long do these bodies last?_

_DOCTOR: You're dying._

_IDRIS: Yes, of course I'm dying. I don't belong in a flesh body. I could blow the casing in no time. No, stop it. Don't get emotional. Hmm. That's what the orangey girl says. You're the Doctor. Focus._

_DOCTOR: On what? How? I'm a madman with a box, without a box. I'm stuck down the plughole at the end of the universe on a stupid old junkyard. Ooo._

_IDRIS: Ooo what?_

_DOCTOR: I'm not._

_IDRIS: Not what?_

_DOCTOR: Because it's not a junkyard. Don't you see? It's not a junkyard._

_IDRIS: What is it then?_

_DOCTOR: It's a Tardis junkyard. Come on! Oh, sorry. Do you have a name?_

_IDRIS: Seven hundred years, finally he asks._

_DOCTOR: But what do I call you?_

_IDRIS: I think you call me Sexy._

It was the moment Eleven, Twelve, and Thirteen had been dreading. Just as they suspected, almost immediately, everyone's eyes fell on them. For a moment, they each tried to avoid eye contact until it became too much.

"What?" Eleven demanded, throwing his hands up.

"'Sexy'?" Bill repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, well, so what?" Eleven badly tried to defended himself.

"Oh, nothing, I mean, you do you, yeah?"

Eleven slumped in his seat and tuned back into the television, expertly avoiding the Pond's and River's amused stares

_[House]_

_HOUSE [OC]: Corridors. I have corridors. So much to learn about my new home. But you haven't answered my question, children._

_RORY: Er, question?_

_HOUSE [OC]: You remember. Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you both now?_

_AMY: Well, because. Rory, why?_

_RORY: Because killing us quickly wouldn't be any fun. And you need fun, don't you? That's what Uncle and Auntie were for, wasn't it? Someone to make suffer. I had a PE teacher just like you. You need to be entertained, and killing us quickly wouldn't be entertainment._

_HOUSE [OC]: So entertain me. Run._

"This is sick," Martha frowned at the TV.

"The universe is a wonderful place, but somewhere, there is always someone like House," Ten replied.

_[Junkyard]_

_DOCTOR: A valley of half eaten Tardises. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

_IDRIS: I'm thinking that all of my sisters are dead. That they were devoured, and that we are looking at their corpses._

"Poor TARDIS," Yaz commented sadly.

_DOCTOR: Ah. Sorry. No, I wasn't thinking that._

_IDRIS: No. You were thinking you could build a working Tardis console out of broken remnants of a hundred different models. And you don't care that it's impossible._

_DOCTOR: It's not impossible as long as we're alive. Rory and Amy need me. So yeah, we're going to build a Tardis._

_[Tardis corridor]_

_HOUSE [OC]: So are we having fun yet? I'm rather enjoying the sensation of having you running around inside me._

"That sounds so wrong," Bill said.

"Humans," Missy said with disgust, eyeing Bill.

_(Amy nearly falls down a perpendicular corridor.)_

_HOUSE [OC]: I've turned off the corridor anti-gravs, so do be careful._

_AMY: Come on._

_(They edge their way around the hole and keep running.)_

_[Junkyard]_

_IDRIS: Bond the tube directly into the Tachyon Diverter._

_DOCTOR: Yes, yes, I have actually rebuilt a Tardis before, you know. I know what I'm doing._

_IDRIS: You're like a nine year old trying to rebuild a motorbike in his bedroom. And you never read the instructions._

_DOCTOR: I always read the instructions._

_IDRIS: There's a sign on my front door. You have been walking past it for seven hundred years. What does it say?_

_DOCTOR: That's not instructions._

_IDRIS: There's an instruction at the bottom. What does it say?_

_DOCTOR: Pull to open._

_IDRIS: Yes. And what do you do?_

_DOCTOR: I push._

_IDRIS: Every single time. Seven hundred years. Police Box doors open out the way._

_DOCTOR: I think I have earned the right to open my front doors any way I want._

_IDRIS: Your front doors? Have you any idea how childish that sounds?_

_DOCTOR: You are not my mother._

_IDRIS: And you are not my child._

_DOCTOR: You know, since we're talking with mouths, not really an opportunity that comes along very often, I just want to say, you know, you have never been very reliable._

_IDRIS: And you have?_

_DOCTOR: You didn't always take me where I wanted to go._

_IDRIS: No, but I always took you where you needed to go._

_DOCTOR: You did. Look at us talking. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could always talk, even when you're stuck inside the box?_

_IDRIS: You know I'm not constructed that way. I exist across all space and time, and you talk and run around and bring home strays._

_(Idris buckles at the knees. The Doctor catches her.)_

_DOCTOR: You okay?_

_IDRIS: One of the kidneys has already failed. It doesn't matter. We need to finish assembling the console._

_DOCTOR: Using a console without a proper shell. It's not going to be safe._

_IDRIS: This body has about eighteen minutes left to live. The universe we're in will reach Absolute Zero in three hours. Safe is relative._

_DOCTOR: Then we need to get a move on. Eh, old girl?_

Eleven slightly turned his head to the side, quietly sniffling and blinking away tears. He knew what was coming and he didn't think he could go through it again. Unsurprisingly, he felt River's hand rest on top of his for comfort. He turned to her and gave her a smile.

_[Tardis corridor]_

_(A bulkhead slams shut, separating Amy and Rory.)_

_RORY: No! Amy!_

_AMY: No!_

_RORY: Amy._

_RORY [OC]: Amy? Amy? Amy?_

_(Rory is sitting at the other end of the corridor.)_

_AMY: Rory?_

_RORY: Where have you been?_

_AMY: I stepped through that door and it came down here._

_RORY: But you've been hours._

_AMY: No, I haven't. It's House, and it's messing with the Tardis. Come on, back this way._

_(And a bulkhead slams shut, separating them again.)_

_RORY: No!_

_AMY: No! Oh._

_[Junkyard]_

_(The console is almost complete.)_

_IDRIS: You'll need to install the time rotor._

_(He does.)_

_DOCTOR: How is this going to make it through the rift? How? We're almost done. Thrust diffuser? Er, retroscope. Blue thingy._

_(Idris examines a wire coat hanger.)_

_IDRIS: Do you ever wonder why I chose you all those years ago?_

_DOCTOR: I chose you. You were unlocked._

_IDRIS: Of course I was. I wanted to see the universe, so I stole a Time Lord and I ran away. And you were the only one mad enough._

_DOCTOR: Right. Perfect. Look at that. What could possibly go wrong?_

_(A piece falls off the console.)_

_DOCTOR: That's fine. That always happens. No, hang on. Wait._

_(He gets a couple of pieces of red rope with hooks on the ends.)_

_[Tardis corridor]_

_(An old bearded man is crouching by a stanchion.)_

_RORY: Amy?_

_AMY: Oh, my God. Rory?_

_RORY: You left me. How could you do that? How could you leave me?_

_AMY: How long have you been here?_

_RORY: Two thousand years I waited for you. You did it to me again._

_AMY: I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Rory, what are you doing?_

_RORY: They come for me at night. Every single night, they come for me and they hurt me. Amy, they hurt me over and over and over and over_

_AMY: Rory._

_RORY: How could you leave me? How could you do that to me?_

_(Amy backs away, and a bulkhead shuts, separating them.)_

As the scene changed to focus on Eleven and the TARDIS again, nearly everyone was looking at Amy and Rory. None of them could get their head around what was happening on screen, some of them disbelieving and some of them sympathetic.

Rory, who hadn't until now known what House had shown Amy, put an arm around his wife's shoulder and brought her in to rest her head on his chest. In return, she wrapped her arms around his torso.

_[Junkyard]_

_(The ropes are safety lines.)_

_DOCTOR: Right. Okay, let's go. Follow that Tardis._

_(Nothing happens.)_

_DOCTOR: Oh no, come on. There's rift energy everywhere. You can do it. Okay, diverting all power to thrust. Let's be having you._

_(Bang, sparks.)_

_DOCTOR: No, no, no, no._

_IDRIS: What's wrong?_

_DOCTOR: It can't hold the charge. It can't even start. There's no power. I've got nothing._

_IDRIS: Oh, my beautiful idiot. You have what you've always had. You've got me._

_(Idris kisses her finger, and transfers golden energy to the console. They dematerialise.)_

_[Tardis corridor]_

_(Hate Amy Kill Amy Die Amy is written on the wall in blood. A decayed corpse is lying around the corner.)_

_AMY: No! No! Rory, I'm so, so sorry._

_RORY: Amy?_

_(The corpse and graffiti disappear.)_

_RORY: It's messing with our heads. Come on, run._

There are several sighs of relief throughout the audience at seeing the real Rory appear on screen. Though most of the companions and Ten didn't know Amy and Rory, what they did know was that they travelled with the Doctor and that he was very fond of them. None of them wanted anything bad to happen to the Ponds.

_[Rift]_

_DOCTOR: Whoo hoo!_

_IDRIS: We've locked on to them. They'll have to lower the shields when I'm close enough to phase inside._

_DOCTOR: Can you get a message to Amy? The telepathic circuits are online._

_IDRIS: Which one's Amy? The pretty one?_

_[Ladder]_

_(Rory gets a headache.)_

_RORY: Argh._

"'The pretty one?" Donna repeated what the TARDIS said at the same time Eleven fondly rolled his eyes.

_AMY: Rory, what's wrong?_

_RORY: It's like I'm getting a message._

_IDRIS: Hello, Pretty._

_RORY: What the hell is that?_

_DOCTOR: Don't worry. Telepathic messaging. No, that's Rory._

_IDRIS: You have to go to the old control room. I'm putting the route in your head. When you get there use the purple slider on the nearest panel to lower the shields._

_DOCTOR: The pretty one?_

_IDRIS: You'll have about twelve seconds before the room goes into phase with the invading Matrix. I'll send you the pass key when you get there. Good luck._

_AMY: What was that?_

_RORY: It was that woman. That mad woman and the Doctor._

_AMY: The Doctor?_

_RORY: We have to keep going._

_[Rift]_

_DOCTOR: How's he going to be able to take down the shields anyway? The House is in the control room._

_IDRIS: I directed him to one of the old control rooms._

_DOCTOR: There aren't any old control rooms. They were all deleted or remodelled._

_IDRIS: I archive them, for neatness. I've got about thirty now._

"'Thirty'?" Ten's mouth fell open.

_DOCTOR: But I've only changed the desktop, what, a dozen times?_

_IDRIS: So far, yes._

_DOCTOR: You can't archive something that hasn't happened yet._

_IDRIS: You can't._

_[Tardis corridor]_

_AMY: What happened to the lights?_

_RORY: The lights are fine. Oh, it's messing with our heads again. Okay, stay there a second._

_AMY: What is it? What?_

_RORY: Just hang on._

_AMY: Don't leave me. I can hardly see, you idiot._

_(Rory goes round the corner into a bright light.)_

_RORY [OC]: Argh._

_AMY: Rory? Rory?_

_RORY [OC]: It's okay, I'm fine. Come towards my voice._

_AMY: What happened? Where are you?_

_RORY [OC]: I just banged my head. Just keep coming. Reach out your hand._

_(Amy walks past Rory lying unconscious on the floor and touches the Ood's tentacles. She screams, the lights come up and Rory comes to her.)_

"Blimey!" Wilf exclaims, making everyone jump.

"Bloody hell, gramps," Donna breathes.

"Sorry, sweetheart."

_RORY: This way. Come on, run!_

_[Rift]_

_DOCTOR: Keep going. You're doing it, you sexy thing._

_IDRIS: See, you do call me that. Is it my name?_

_DOCTOR: You bet it's your name._

_IDRIS: Whoo!_

_[Tardis corridor]_

_AMY: I can see now, Rory. I can see._

_RORY: It was the Ood thing, the Nephew and it's still coming._

_AMY: I know. So, where is this place?_

_(They come to a dead end.)_

_RORY: This is where she told me to go. She said she'd send me the pass key. Ow!_

_IDRIS + RORY: Crimson. Eleven. Delight. Petrichor._

_AMY: Petrichor?_

_RORY: What do I do? Do I say it? Crimson. Eleven. Delight. Petrichor. I said it._

_AMY: Petrichor. Petrichor._

_RORY: I said it._

_AMY: Petrichor. She told you what it meant. The smell of wet dust, remember? So, oh, it's the meaning, not the word._

_RORY: The meaning of what?_

_AMY: The Tardis interface is telepathic. You don't say it, you think it._

_(The Ood is at the far end of the corridor.)_

_RORY: It's coming._

_AMY: Quiet. Crimson. Eleven. Delight. The smell of dust after rain. Crimson, eleven, delight, the smell of dust after rain. Crimson, eleven, delight, the smell of dust after rain._

_(Amy pictures a flat, a birthday cake, her wedding, a raindrop falling into dust. The door opens.)_

_[Tardis]_

_AMY: What is this place? Another control room?_

_RORY: Right, shields. Got it._

_[Rift]_

_IDRIS: They did it. Shields down._

_[Tardis]_

_HOUSE [OC]: How did you find this place? It's not on my internal schematics. I had hoped you two could join Nephew as my servants. But you two are nothing but trouble. Nephew, kill them._

_(Rory gets another painful telepathic message.)_

_IDRIS: We're coming through. Get out of the way or you'll be atomised._

_RORY: Where are you coming through?_

_IDRIS: I don't know._

"Helpful," said Graham, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"When did you get that?" Ryan asked, brows furrowed and eyeing the table off to the side with popcorn on it. He hadn't seen his granddad move.

"A minute ago."

"Wh-"

"Shh!"

_RORY: Oh, great. Thanks._

_[Rift]_

_(The console is closing on the Tardis.)_

_IDRIS: It's not going to hold._

_[Tardis]_

_RORY: Hold on._

_(The console materialises in a shower of sparks.)_

_AMY: Doctor._

_IDRIS: Not good. Not good at all. How do you walk around in these things?_

_DOCTOR: We're not quite there yet. Just hold on. Amy, this is, well, she's my Tardis. Except she's a woman. She's a woman, and she's my Tardis._

_AMY: She's the Tardis?_

_DOCTOR: And she's a woman. She's a woman and she's the Tardis._

_AMY: Did you wish really hard?_

_DOCTOR: Shut up. Not like that._

_IDRIS: Hello. I'm Sexy._

_DOCTOR: Oh. Still shut up._

_HOUSE [OC]: The environment has been breached. Nephew, kill them all._

_RORY: Where's Nephew?_

_AMY: He was standing right where you materialised._

_DOCTOR: Ah. Well, he must have been redistributed._

_RORY: Meaning what?_

_DOCTOR: You're breathing him._

_AMY: Oh, come on._

There are some groans of disgust, especially from Amy and Rory.

_DOCTOR: Another Ood I failed to save._

Donna and Ten share a look, both thinking back to when Donna had first met the Ood.

_HOUSE [OC]: Doctor. I did not expect you._

_DOCTOR: Well, that's me all over, isn't it? Lovely old unexpected me._

_HOUSE [OC]: The big question is, now you're here, how to dispose of you? I could play with gravity._

_(They get pulled to the floor for a few seconds.)_

_HOUSE [OC]: Or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke._

_DOCTOR: You really don't want to do that._

_HOUSE [OC]: Why shouldn't I just kill you now?_

_DOCTOR: Because then I won't be able to help you. Listen to your engines. Just listen to them. You don't have the thrust and you know it. Right now I'm your only hope for getting out of your little bubble through the rift, and into my universe. And mine's the one with the food in._

_IDRIS: Water, water._

_DOCTOR: You just have to promise not to kill us. That's all, just promise._

_AMY: You can't be serious._

_DOCTOR: I'm very serious. I'm sure it's an entity of its word._

_RORY: Doctor, she's burning up. She's asking for water._

_DOCTOR: Hey. Hang in there, old girl. Not long now. It'll be over soon._

_IDRIS: I always liked it when you call me old girl._

_HOUSE [OC]: You want me to give my word? Easy. I promise._

_DOCTOR: Fine. Okay. I trust you. Just delete, oh er, thirty percent of the Tardis rooms, you'll free up thrust enough to make it through. Activate subroutine Sigma nine._

_HOUSE [OC]: Why would you tell me this?_

_DOCTOR: Because we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do. And I'm nice._

_HOUSE [OC]: Yes. I can delete rooms. And I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Doctor. Very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lord. Goodbye, little humans. Goodbye, Idris._

_(Bright light. The Tardis returns to normal space with an empty console room. Then the four of them appear.)_

_DOCTOR: Yes. I mean, you could do that, but it just won't work. Hardwired fail safe. Living things from rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room. But thanks for the lift._

_HOUSE [OC]: We are in your universe now,_ _Doctor. Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords._

_DOCTOR: Fear me. I've killed all of them._

_(Idris is still telepathically telling Rory stuff.)_

_RORY: I don't understand. There isn't a forest in here._

_DOCTOR: Yeah, you're right. You've completely won. Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us allow me and friends Amy and Rory to congratulate you on being an absolutely worthy opponent._

_AMY: Congratulations._

_DOCTOR: Yep, you've defeated us. Me and my lovely friends here, and last but definitely not least, the Tardis Matrix herself, a living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a human body. And look at her._

_RORY: Doctor, she's stopped breathing._

Beside Eleven, River has started tearing up so he puts his free hand their joined ones and gives it a squeeze, showing he understands.

_HOUSE [OC]: Enough. That is enough._

_DOCTOR: No. It's never enough. You forced the Tardis into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the Tardis Matrix and live. Look at her body, House._

_HOUSE [OC]: And you think I should mourn her?_

_DOCTOR: No. I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room. You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again, and she's free._

_(The golden energy streams from Idris into the console then out again and through the Tardis.)_

_HOUSE [OC]: No. Doctor, stop this. Argh! Stop this now._

_DOCTOR: Oh, look at my girl. Look at her go. Bigger on the inside. You see, House?_

_HOUSE [OC]: Make her stop._

_DOCTOR: That's your problem. Size of a planet, but inside you are just so small._

_HOUSE [OC]: Make it stop._

_DOCTOR: Finish him off, girl._

_HOUSE [OC]: Ow. Don't do this! Argh!_

_(Golden Idris is standing on the stairs.)_

_IDRIS: Doctor, are you there? It's so very dark in here._

By now, almost everyone is crying. Suffice to say, they all love the TARDIS in their own ways and to see her torn from her home, put into a human body, then watch her die is heartbreaking. Especially to the Doctors who are all wiping their eyes and trying to hold back their sobs.

_DOCTOR: I'm here._

_IDRIS: I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now._

_DOCTOR: What word?_

_IDRIS: Alive. I'm alive._

_DOCTOR: Alive isn't sad._

_IDRIS: It's sad when it's over. I'll always be here, but this is when we talked, and now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you._

_DOCTOR: Goodbye?_

_IDRIS: No. I just wanted to say hello. Hello, Doctor. It's so very, very nice to meet you._

_DOCTOR: Please. I don't want you to. Please._

_(Idris dematerialises.)_

_DOCTOR: Where?_

_(Later, the Doctor is doing some work below the console.)_

_RORY: How's it going under there?_

_DOCTOR: Just putting a firewall around the Matrix. Almost done._

_AMY: Are you going to make her talk again?_

_DOCTOR: I can't._

_RORY: Why not?_

_AMY: Spacey wacey, isn't it?_

_DOCTOR: Well, actually, it's because the Time Lords discovered that if you take an eleventh dimensional matrix and fold it into a mechanical then. Yes, it's spacey wacey._

_RORY: Sorry. At the end, she was talking. She kept repeating something. I don't know what it meant._

_DOCTOR: What did she say?_

_RORY: The only water in the forest is the river. She said we'd need to know that someday. It doesn't make sense, does it?_

Through teary eyes, River looks at Eleven, giving him an apologetic look. Eleven merely smiles at her, knowing she couldn't have done anything.

_DOCTOR: Not yet. You okay?_

_RORY: No. I watched her die. I shouldn't let it get to me, but it still does. I'm a nurse._

_DOCTOR: Letting it get to you. You know what that's called? Being alive. Best thing there is. Being alive right now, that's all that counts. Nearly finished. Two more minutes, then we're off. The Eye of Orion's restful, if you like restful. I can never really get the hang of restful. What do you think, dear? Where shall we take the kids this time?_

_AMY: Look at you pair. It's always you and her, isn't it, long after the rest of us have gone. A boy and his box, off to see the universe._

_DOCTOR: Well, you say that as if it's a bad thing. But honestly, it's the best thing there is. The House deleted all the bedrooms. I should probably make you two a new bedroom. You'd like that, wouldn't you?_

_AMY: Okay. Er, Doctor, this time could we lose the bunk beds?_

_DOCTOR: No. Bunk beds are cool. A bed with a ladder. You can't beat that. It's your room. Out those stairs, keep walking till you find it. Off you pop._

_RORY: Doctor, do you have a room?_

_(Amy pulls Rory away. Later, the Doctor's work is finished.)_

_DOCTOR: Are you there? Can you hear me? Oh, I'm a silly old. Okay. The Eye of Orion, or wherever we need to go._

_(Levers move on their own.)_

_DOCTOR: Ha ha! Whoo hoo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that might be wondering, I use an app that I downloaded fron the App Store to find all of the DW transcripts. They have the Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood, and Classic Who episodes on there. As far as I can tell, they've got every episode except for the S11 episodes. The app is called Tardiscript.


	3. Chapter 3

As the screen faded to black, everyone took the time to discreetly wipe away their tears though they all knew that they weren't the only ones crying.

They all sat in the darkness of the room for only a few seconds before the overhead lights turned on again and illuminated the room, allowing them all to see. 

The Eleventh Doctor was the first to get up from his seat, starting his repetitive pacing back and forth in front of them all. He ignored their stares varying from sympathetic to confusion to understanding.

Getting up, River gently stopped Eleven's pacing and led him off to the side so she could talk to him.

As that happened, Missy rolled her eyes and got up, returning to the table with all of the food as she was feeling peckish. As expected, Nardole immediately got up to follow her and make sure she wasn't going to suddenly start killing anyone with some makeshift weapon she'd crafted whilst everyone was distracted. 

"What time is it?" Wilf asked Donna, getting up from his seat to stretch his legs.

"Dunno," Donna said, "haven't got my phone with me and my watch is back on the TARDIS I think."

Wilf yawned, covering his mouth.

"You tired, gramps?" Donna smiled.

"A bit, yeah," Wilf rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms a bit.

"I don't think there's any bedrooms round here you can sleep in, why don't you try and get comfortable on one of these sofas," Donna suggested, leading Wilf to one of the red sofas.

"What 'bout you? You gonna get some kip?" Wilf asked, thinking about his granddaughter's needs before his own.

"Not just yet, maybe in a minute."

Wilf nodded and lay down on one of the unoccupied sofas, trying to get comfortable.

"Hey, Doctor?" Mickey spoke up, addressing Ten. All of the Doctors looked at him. "Uh, spikey hair- Ten?"

"Oh, right," Ten said and hopped over to Mickey. "What is it?"

"There's something weird about this wall," Mickey told him, staring at the blank, grey wall.

"Oh, yeah," Ten frowned, tilting his head a bit. He took out his glasses and perched them on his nose. "Well done, Rickey." 

"Mickey." 

"Uh, Doctor?" Ten announced a moment later, ignoring Mickey and taking his glasses off, putting them back in his pocket.

"What is it?" Thirteen asked, hopping over, followed by Twelve and Eleven who was holding River's hand.

"Do you notice anything about this wall? It's weird," Ten said, blinking his eyes hard.

Thirteen tilted her head much like Ten had done, whilst Twelve got out his shades and Eleven scratched his chin.

"Oh, you're all useless," Missy sighed dramatically, coming over to them with a bucket of popcorn in hand, "it's a perception filter."

"How do you know that?" Eleven demanded. "Who are you?"

"God, you're slow."

Missy reached forward with one hand, pushing past the perception filter to take hold of something. She pushed it down and opened the.. Door.

"It's a door," Eleven was the first to state, already forgetting what he'd been asking Missy.

"Yes, sweetie, it's a door," River sighed, patting his arm.

Withdrawing her blaster, River stepped up to the door. 

"Be careful, River," Thirteen warned, eyeing the dark corridor. She and her other selves took out their sonic screwdrivers and prepared to follow River into the dark. 

By now, the companions had all noticed what was going on and we're gathering behind the small group by the door. 

None of them could see anything past the doorway, everything was too dark. A cold chill escaped through the doorway into the room they were all stood in.

Rolling her eyes, Missy put her popcorn aside and replaced it with her sonic umbrella. She didn't want to miss out on any action that might come.

River stepped over the threshold, the first to enter what she assumed was the next room. She had her gun outstretched in front of her, her finger resting lightly on the trigger ready to fire the gun.

"It's a bit cold in here," Thirteen commented, screwdriver still tightly in her hands as she followed River.

"Shh," River hushed her, listening out for any movement in the dark room.

"Sorry," Thirteen apologised.

As soon as River, Missy, and the Doctors were in the room, the door slammed shut behind them, separating them from their friends. Before either of them could comment on suddenly being plunged into complete darkness without the escape of the other room, the lights in the room flickered to life, revealing not a room as they had thought, but a corridor instead.

The corridor was long with cream walls and a soft carpet to match. Lining either walls were several white, ordinary-looking doors with names on them. Some of them had numbers from ten to thirteen, whilst the others held the names of each of the companions.

"What do you think these are?" Thirteen was the first to say.

"Let's find out," Twelve suggested and stepped up to the door with the number twelve messily painted on it in black paint.

The other Doctors nodded their agreement and approached the doors with their numbers also painted in different colours. Eleven's was purple, Thirteen's was dark yellow, and Ten's was blue.

River and Missy shared a look and went to their own doors.

"On the count of three," Eleven said.

"One."

"Two."

"Thre-"

"Ah!" Someone yelled, startling the Doctors, River, and even Missy from their task at hand.

"Ryan!" Thirteen exclaimed in annoyance, putting a hand to her chest.

"Sorry," Ryan breathed, "I accidentally shut the door. I think it's tempermental, though, cause was proper hard to get it open again."

Thirteen shook her head whilst Missy glared at Ryan, looking as if she wanted to say something that no one but her would appreciate. 

"What's this?" Donna asked, entering the corridor followed by the others.

"We were just about to find out," Twelve said, holding back his annoyance, "before this boy came blundering in."

Thirteen clicked her teeth at him, hands on her hips and brows furrowed.

"There's a room for everyone, we're not sure what's in them yet, though," Ten informed.

"Oh, where's mine?" Amy smiled, looking at the doors.

"Down there, it just says Pond so I'm assuming you and Rory have to share whatever's in there," Twelve told her and pointed down the hallway.

Grabbing Rory's hand, Amy led them both down the hallway to their door. Their name was painted in blue paint, like Thirteen's.

Without hesitation, Amy pushed the door handle down and threw the door open, despite Eleven warning her not to.

Everyone held their breath, waiting for something bad to happen, but a few seconds later, the Ponds were still there in the doorway, unharmed and looking unbothered. 

"It's just a bedroom," Amy told them all, looking away from the room. Rory breathed a sigh of relief beside.

"A... bedroom?" Eleven asked, joining them by the door and looking into the room with suspicion. "It's just a bedroom!"

"Yeah," Amy laughed, "now if you'll excuse us, Rory and I are tired so we're going to sleep."

"But..." tried Eleven only to get a face full of door.

The sound of another door opening got his attention and he turned back to see Donna leading a tired Wilf into his assigned room before going into her own room with a goodnight to Ten.

"Go on, then," he said, "all of you get a good night's sleep. We'll meet back in there tomorrow."

One by one, the companions dispersed with goodnights to their own Doctors. Some of them said goodnight to all of the Doctors.

Finally, it was only Bill was left.

"Goodnight, granddad," she bid fondly, reaching up and ruffling Twelve's hair.

"Goodnight, Bill," Twelve replied, jokingly nudging Bill's shoulder.

"Make sure to get some sleep, yeah?" Bill said whilst pointing at Twelve.

"Cross my hearts," Twelve nodded and made the motion.

Nodding with satisfaction, Bill entered her room which had her name in gold paint. 

With all of the companions gone, that left all of the Doctors, Missy, and River left in the hallway.

"Fancy investigating?" Eleven suggested with an excited smile.

"As much as I'd like to, my love, I'm tired," River said, looking dejected despite the playful glee in her eye, "I think I'll just turn in for the night."

Eleven nodded his head in understanding and stepped back to allow her to get past. 

She stopped halfway to her own door. 

"You're welcome to join me, if you'd like," she slightly turned her head to look at them. "Any of you."

With that, River reached her door and entered her room, leaving the Doctors and Missy outside in the corridor. Eleven looked back and forth between River's room and the others with him.

Straightening his bowtie, he stepped away from the others.

"If you'll just excuse me," he said awkwardly, trailing off at the end and simply standing there for a moment. When no one protested, he spun around and scampered up to River's room. He knocked first then entered a second later.

Twelve tore his eyes away from his wife's door, pushing down any jealousy to return to the task at hand. He avoided Missy's smug, evil smirk and Ten's raised eyebrow.

"So," he said, taking charge, "let's investigate." 


	4. The Waters of Mars (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit shorter than the others, but when i was writing it, it looked like it was getting a bit too long. Clearly not, lol
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy this. Kudos/comments are always welcome, even if it's to criticise my work :p x

The Twelfth Doctor stood up from behind the large television, stratching his head in confusion. Missy, Thirteen, and Ten watched, their brows furrowed too. 

"It doesn't make any sense!" Twelve exclaimed, gesturing at the TV as he came from behind it. "I mean, there's no one controlling it, I can't get in it, even with my sonic screwdriver!"

"Then how does it work?" Ten asked, stepping towards it. He crouched a bit and pressed the 'ON' button. Nothing happened.

"Someone has to be controlling it from somewhere," Missy pointed out, "otherwise, how does it work?"

Twelve sighed and threw himself onto one of the two couches at the front. Thirteen accompanied him, followed by Ten and then Missy. Even together with their advanced genius, none of them could figure what was going on.

They'd spent all night searching the room, checking for anymore hidden doors only to come up empty. There was only one door and it led to the bedrooms. There was one extra door at the very far end of the corridor, though it was just a bathroom. They'd scanned the food, finding it perfectly edible. The television didn't seem to be being controlled by anyone (at least, not that they could tell from their end of things). 

"It doesn't make sense," Twelve repeated with annoyance, "I mean, how can the universe cope with us all being here?"

"Mm," Missy agreed, "the paradoxes. I'm not usually one to bother with them, but I have to hand it to whoever's responsible for this. I think they might just have beaten my paradox machine."

"You mean, my TARDIS," Ten snapped.

"Same difference."

"Morning, all!"

The Doctors and Missy turned around to spot Captain Jack entering the room. He only wore his white tee with his blue trousers, his suspenders hanging down by his sides.

"Morning," Thirteen smiled.

"How long have we been trying to figure this out?" Ten briefly wondered, getting up.

Following Jack, in came Donna Noble, Mickey Smith and then Martha Jones. Both Martha and Donna looked tired, but less so than last night when they'd clocked off.

"Good morning," Martha said, taking a seat with Mickey. 

"Is it?" Donna joked, depositing herself beside Martha. 

"I'm telling you, these rooms are amazing," Graham commented as he pointed behind him in the general direction of the bedrooms. "I mean, it looks exactly like my room at home, down to the very last detail."

"Really?" Thirteen questioned.

"Yeah, it's weird, but that's the best kip I've had in a while."

"Oi!"

"Oh, no offense, Doc," Graham shrugged.

In walked Yaz, Ryan, Amy and Rory next, all of them immediately going and sitting down on the couches. They all looked tired.

"Humans," Twelve said, "they can get hours of sleep and still be tired when they wake up."

"I know," Ten shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't the ones kept up all night by..." Amy shivered, sinking further into her seat.

"By..." prompted Thirteen.

"By-"

"Please don't, Amy," Rory rubbed between his eyebrows, eyes slipping shut. He looked traumatised.

"By River," Amy finished.

"What did she do?" Ten asked.

"My God," Twelve muttered as Missy laughed lowly next to him. 

"What didn't she do?" Rory demanded, a crazed look in his eye.

"Calm down, Rory," Amy shook her head, "she just had... a pleasant time with Eleven in the room next door to us."

"'A pleasant time'?" Thirteen repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Uh, let's just leave it, yeah?" Ten backtracked, catching on.

"But what-"

"Doctor," Twelve cut in. Honestly, he wished he were her right now. Oblivious to everything. "Just, it doesn't matter."

"Fine," Thirteen pouted and plopped herself down next to Amy. She could feel Donna grinning at the back of her head and her fam's amusement. 

"Where's everyone else?" Ten asked.

"Here," announced Nardole, followed closely by Wilf, Bill, River, and Eleven.

"Morning, all," Wilf greeted warmly and sat down beside Donna, as expected. Donna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Whilst River went and sat with her parents, who shook their heads at her, Eleven bounded up to sit on the arm of the couch that his other selves were sat on. Bill and Nardole shared looks and chose to sit on the couch behind them.

"Good morning!" Eleven grinned. "I hope everyone had a good night's sleep last night."

"We certainly did," Amy smiled tightly at him, "did you?"

"Course I did, you know me, Pond," Eleven smiled back.

"Yes, I do," somehow, Amy managed to make it sound threatening, despite none of the words being so.

Beside her, Rory awkwardly patted her on the arm in an attempt to calm her.

Eleven gulped and tugged on his bowtie.

"Anyway!" Ten loudly said and stood up, huffing when Eleven stole his seat. "Now that we're all up, I'm guessing we're supposed to watch something else on the television. So far, though, nothing has come up."

"Uh," tried Nardole, sounding nervous, "sir?"

Ten looked at Nardole, and followed the finger pointing at the television behind him. He turned and spotted the screen on, counting down once more.

"Oh."

Looking around, he found a seat beside Bill so he took it and waited impatiently for whatever it was to start playing.

As soon as the countdown reached zero, another message appeared. This time it said, _The Waters of Mars_.

Ten's face fell as he stated at the television. He could only think of one thing this could be referring to. Feeling his other selve's eyes on him confirmed his suspicions.

He looked to Thirteen, the only one who hadn't looked away by now. He sent her a desperate look. She merely shrugged, her expression mirroring his own. Then, she turned back to the television, shrinking into her seat.

The only thing he could do now, was just watch. 

  
_[Central dome]_

_(An image of a young woman holding a baby on her lap comes up through the static.)_

_EMILY [on monitor]: Hello, Mum. Susie says hello, don't you, sweetheart? That's it. Give a little wave. Er, oh, what was I going to say? Uncle Soon called in, he says hello. He keeps saying, you must be missing her. I said, she's been gone for over two years now, I'm getting used to it._

_(Static.)_

_EMILY [on monitor]: Oh, no, it's breaking up. It must be the solar flares._

_ADELAIDE: Talk faster._

_EMILY [on monitor]: About the deposit on the house. Oh, er, I've spoken to the bank_

_(Transmission lost.)_

_[Mars]_

_(The Tardis materialises and the Doctor steps out, wearing a red spacesuit.)_

"Fetching," Missy snorted, earning herself a nudge from Twelve which she returned. 

_DOCTOR: The red planet._

_[Central dome]_

_(A man in a white spacesuit leaves an airlock carrying a device with a solar panel attached to the tripod.)_

_ED [OC]: Sun sets in ten minutes, Yuri. You're going to lose the light._

_MIA: That's it. Got you on External Ten._

_YURI [on monitor]: Almost there. That's the radial clamp down. One more thing._

_ED: Get back inside, you're using power and oxygen._

_[Outside the airlock]_

_YURI: Oh, hold on. Get this on camera. What do you think?_

_(He holds up the solar panel. It has No Trespassers written on it.)_

_[Central dome]_

_MIA: Hey, looks good. Nice one, Yuri._

_ED: You wasted an entire solar panel just to make that._

_YURI [on monitor]: Oh, lighten up. It's a joke._

_ED: We come all this way to an empty planet, untouched by civilisation, and what do we do? Put up cheap jokes. That's not funny, that's pollution._

_ADELAIDE: Having fun?_

_ED: I was just telling him._

_ADELAIDE: I expect better of you, Ed. Now get back to work, all of you._

_[Mars]_

_(The Doctor looks over a crater rim and down onto the Base with its five outlying domes and shuttle pad connected to the central dome by modular walkways.)_

_DOCTOR: Oh, beautiful._

_(Something jabs him in the back.)_

_GADGET: Rotate slowly._

_(He does. It is a little robot.)_

_GADGET: You are under arrest for trespassing. Gadget gadget._

"I've got a feeling that's gonna get annoying real fast," Jack said and shook his head. 

"You have no idea," Ten muttered.

_[Central dome]_

_(Adelaide points a gun at the Doctor, who is now out of his spacesuit.)_

_ADELAIDE: State your name, rank, and intention._

_DOCTOR: The Doctor. Doctor. Fun._

Donna looked at the back of Ten's head and raised an eyebrow. Then she shook her head and went back to the television, eager to learn of more adventures the Doctor had been on without her. 

_(A dark-skinned man runs in.)_

_TARAK: What the hell? It's a man. A man on Mars. How?_

_STEFFI: He was wearing this thing. I have never seen anything like it._

_TARAK: What did Mission Control say?_

_STEFFI: They're out of range for ten hours with the solar flares._

_ADELAIDE: If we could cut the chat, everyone._

_DOCTOR: Actually, chat's second on my list, the first being gun pointed at my head. Which then puts my head second and chat third, I think. Gun, head, chat, yeah. I hate lists. But you could hurt someone with that thing. Just put it down._

_ADELAIDE: Oh, you'd like that._

_DOCTOR: Can you find me someone who wouldn't?_

There was a snort and Ten looked over to see his future companion Amy nodding and making an agreeable face. He already knew he was going to be fond of her in the future. And that awkward man with the shaggy hair and big nose. 

_ADELAIDE: Why should I trust you?_

_DOCTOR: Because I give you my word. And forty million miles away from home, my word is all you've got._

_ADELAIDE: Keep Gadget covering him._

_GADGET: Gadget gadget._

Jack and Missy groaned simultaneously. 

_DOCTOR: Oh right, so you control that thing. Auto-glove response._

_ROMAN: You got it. To the right._

_GADGET: Gadget gadget._

_ROMAN: And to the left._

_DOCTOR: It's a bit flimsy._

_GADGET: Gadget gadget._

_DOCTOR: Does it have to keep saying that?_

_ROMAN: I think it's funny._

_DOCTOR: I hate funny robots._

"Well, thank you very much," Nardole said to each of the Doctors, but more specifically Ten and Twelve. 

"You're not funny," Twelve muttered. 

Nardole looked offended. 

_MAGGIE [OC]: Excuse me, boss. Computer log says we've got an_

_[Biodome]_

_MAGGIE: Extra person on site. How's that possible?_

_ADELAIDE [OC]: Keep the Biodome closed._

_[Central dome]_

_ADELAIDE: And when using open comms, you call me Captain._

_MAGGIE [OC]: Yeah, but_

_[Biodome]_

_MAGGIE: Who is it? Disconnected. She's cut me off. Can you believe her? It's like we're just gardeners._

_ANDY: As long as they leave us alone, that's fine with me. Oh, you beauties. Look at this._

_(He holds off a couple of carrots.)_

"That's amazing," Bill commented, "they grew actual food on Mars." 

Twelve wanted to turn back and tell her not to trust it, but he couldn't burst her bubble so he settled for a grunt and shuffling further down in his sear. 

_MAGGIE: Better start planting some more if there's an extra mouth to feed._

_ANDY: The very first garden off Earth. Everything brand new. Eden. That's what we should've called this place._

_(He washes the carrots and takes a bite.)_

_MAGGIE: It's the Philippines. I bet. If there's someone else on Mars, it's got to be the Philippines. All those stories about them building a rocket. Adelaide's going to love that._ _Stealing her thunder. Mind you, worth it to see her face._

_(Behind her back, Andy starts jerking.)_

"Oh, my God," Yaz gasped, "what's wrong with him?" 

Nobody answered, leaving the police officer to simply watch the tv with wide eyes and find out for herself. 

_MAGGIE: Or it could be the Spanish. They kept that Spacelink project under wraps. Didn't your sister work for them? Are you all right, mate? Come on, stop mucking about. Andy? Are you okay?_

_(Andy turns around. His eyes are white, the skin around his mouth has big cracks in it and water is dribbling out. Margaret screams.)_

"Bleedin' hell," Graham puts a hand over his chest, looking at Andy with horror.

"Nothing's ever sunshine and daisies with you, is it, Doc?" Jack shakes his head. 

"Not my fault," Ten mutters petulantly. 

_[Central dome]_

_ED: He can't be a World State flight, because we'd know about it. Therefore, he's got to be one of the independents, yeah? Was it the Branson inheritance lot? They've talked about_ _a Mars shot for years._

_DOCTOR: Right, yes, okay, you got me. So, I'm the Doctor, and you are?_

_ADELAIDE: Oh, come on. We're the first off-world colonists in history. Everyone on planet Earth knows who we are._

_DOCTOR: You're the first? The very first humans on Mars? Then this is_

_BOTH: Bowie Base One._

_DOCTOR: Number one. Founded July 1st, 2058. Established Bowie Base One in the Gusev Crater. You've been here how long?_

_(The Doctor remembers an article about it.)_

_ADELAIDE: Seventeen months._

_DOCTOR: 2059. It's 2059, right now. Oh! My head is so stupid. You're Captain Adelaide Brooke. And Ed. You're Deputy Edward Gold. Tarak Ital, MD. Nurse Yuri Kerenski. Senior_ _Technician Steffi Ehrlich. Junior Technician Roman Groom. Geologist Mia Bennett. You're only twenty seven years old._

_(And his memories say they all died in 2059.)_

"Oh, no," Wilf sighs, "poor blighters."

Ten also sighs, bringing a hand up and swiping it over face. His hearts are pounding just watching it all happen again on screen. He knows what's to come and living it was enough, he doesn't want a replay. Especially in front of all his friends. 

_ADELAIDE: As I said, Doctor, everyone knows our names._

_DOCTOR: Oh, they'll never forget them. What's the date, today? What is it? Tell me the exact date._

_ADELAIDE: November 21st, 2059._

_(Bowie Base destroyed. World in mourning. Nuclear blast crater - November 21 2059.)_

_DOCTOR: Right. Okay, fine._

_STEFFI: Is there something wrong?_

_MIA: What's so important about my age?_

_DOCTOR: I should go. I really should go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry with all of my hearts, but it's one of those very rare times when I've got no choice. It's been an honour. Seriously, a_ _very great honour to meet you all. The Martian pioneers._

"What, you're just leaving them?" Bill questioned. "But, can't you save them? I mean, that's you do right? You save people." 

Twelve shared a look with Ten then turned around to face Bill. 

"Not always," he said, "sometimes, there are occasions where I have to just sit back and watch the events unfold. I have no choice." 

Bill looked upset at that but when Twelve turned back to watch the screen, she stayed quiet and leaned back in her seat. 

_(He shakes all their hands, except Roman who has the auto-gloves on, so he pats Gadget instead.)_

_DOCTOR: Oh, thank you._

_GADGET: Gadget gadget._

_(He salutes Adelaide.)_

_DOCTOR: Thank you. There's the other two. Hold on. Margaret Cain and Andrew Stone._

_ED: Maggie, if you want to meet the only new human being that you're going to see in the next five years, better come take a look._

_(A roar comes over the speaker.)_

_MIA: What was that?_

_DOCTOR: Oh, I really should go._

_ED: This is Central. Biodome report immediately._

_ADELAIDE: Show me the Biodome._

_ED: Internal cameras are down._

_ADELAIDE: Show me the exterior._

_(The lights are going out in the biodome.)_

_ADELAIDE: I'm going over. Doctor, with me._

"That's never a good idea," Ryan said. 

_DOCTOR: Yeah, I'm sorry. Er, I'd love to help, but I'm leaving right now._

_ADELAIDE: Take his spacesuit, lock it up. This started as soon as you arrived, so you're not going anywhere except with me._

"They can't do that," Wilf protested, "it ain't your fault." 

"They're only human," Ten muttered. 

_[Tunnel 1]_

_GADGET: Gadget gadget._

_ADELAIDE: What's so important about Mia's age? You said she's only twenty seven. Why does it matter? What did you mean?_

_DOCTOR: Oh, I just open my mouth and words come out. They don't make much sense._

_TARAK: Telling me._

_DOCTOR: Thank you, Doctor._

_TARAK: Any time, Doctor._

"You've always wanted to say that, haven't you sweetie?" River smirked with red lips. 

"Well, you know me," Eleven answered.

_GADGET: Gadget gadget._

_[Central dome]_

_(Gadget is relaying the scene back.)_

_DOCTOR [on monitor]: I hate robots. Did I say?_

_ROMAN: Yeah, and he's not too fond of you. What's wrong with robots?_

_[Tunnel 1]_

_DOCTOR: It's not the robots, it's the people. Dressing them up and giving them silly voices. Like you're reducing them._

_ROMAN [OC]: Yeah. Friend of mine_

_[Central dome]_

_ROMAN: She made her domestic robot look like a dog._

_[Tunnel 1]_

_DOCTOR: Ah well, dogs. That's different._

_ROMAN [OC]: But I adapted Gadget out of the_

_[Central dome]_

_ROMAN: Worker drones. Those things are huge. They built this place when the shell was lowered down from orbit. They've got a strength capacity of fifteen tons._

_ADELAIDE [OC]: The channel is open for essential_

_[Tunnel 1]_

_ADELAIDE: Communications only._

_[Central dome]_

_ROMAN: Sorry. Love those drones._

_[Tunnel 1]_

_DOCTOR: I've read all that stuff about you, Captain Adelaide. But one thing they never said. Was it worth it, the mission?_

_ADELAIDE: We've got excellent results from the soil analysis._

_DOCTOR: No, but all of it. Because they say you sacrificed everything. Devoted your whole life to get here._

_ADELAIDE: It's been chaos back home. Forty long years. The climate, the ozone, the oil apocalypse. We almost reached extinction. Then to fly above that, to stand on a world with no smoke, where the only straight line is the sunlight? Yes. It's worth it._

_DOCTOR: Ah. That's the Adelaide Brooke I always wanted to meet. The woman with starlight in her soul._

_ADELAIDE: What's that?_

_(They run to a figure lying on the floor.)_

_ADELAIDE: It's Maggie._

"Oh, my God," Donna murmured with surprise and sympathy. 

Ten shrank a little in his seat and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. If only they knew it was all about to get ten times worse. 

_DOCTOR: Don't touch her!_

_TARAK: I know the procedure. Maggie, can you hear me? It's Tarak. Maggie? It's okay, she's still breathing. She's alive. Yuri, I've got Margaret Cain, head trauma. I need a full medpack._

_[Sickbay]_

_YURI: I've got it. Medpack on its way._

_[Central dome]_

_ED: I'm going to help!_

_STEFFI: In the absence of the Captain, you're in charge, sir! You've got to stay in the Dome._

_(Too late, he's gone.)_

"Bit like you, Spaceboy," Donna said, "always getting involved, no matter what." 

While Donna's words would have previously made them laugh as they agreed with her, this time the Doctors merely looked ashamed. 

_[Tunnel 1]_

_(Ed and Yuri arrive at the double with a stretcher.)_

_DOCTOR: Don't touch her. Use the gloves._

_TARAK: Do what he says. Get her to Sickbay. Put her in isolation._

_ADELAIDE: We're going on to the Biodome. Tarak, with me. Yuri can take care of her. Ed, go back. Gadget, stand guard. Keep an eye on this area._

_GADGET: Gadget gadget._

_ED: Captain, you're going to need me. Andy is the only other crew member out here, and if that wasn't an accident, then he's gone wild._

_ADELAIDE: You've deserted your post. Consider that an official warning. Now get back to work. Doctor._

_[Central dome]_

_STEFFI: Captain, that sound we heard from the Biodome. I've run it through diagnostics. According to the computer, it's, it's Andy._

_[Biodome airlock]_

_STEFFI [OC]: It registers as the voice print of Andy Stone._

_ADELAIDE: Understood. Double check, thanks._

_TARAK: Air pressure stabilised._

_[Biodome]_

_ADELAIDE: Andrew? Andrew Stone? It's Captain Brooke. Andy, report. I need to see you. Where are you?_

_(The Doctor sonics a computer terminal and the lights come back on.)_

_DOCTOR: There you go._

_ADELAIDE: What's that device?_

_DOCTOR: Screwdriver._

_ADELAIDE: Are you the Doctor or the janitor?_

_DOCTOR: I don't know. Sounds like me. The maintenance man of the universe._

"Very fitting," Amy agreed.

_ADELAIDE: You stay with me. Don't step out of my sight. Tarak, go to External Door South. Make sure it's intact._

_TARAK: Yes, ma'am._

_DOCTOR: Quite an achievement. First flower on Mars in ten thousand years. And you're growing veg!_

_ADELAIDE: It's that lot. They're already planning Christmas dinner. Last year it was dehydrated protein, this year they want the real thing._

_DOCTOR: Still, fair enough. Christmas._

_ADELAIDE: If we must._

_DOCTOR: You've got birds!_

_ADELAIDE: It's part of the project, to keep the insect population down._

_DOCTOR: Good sign._

_ADELAIDE: In what way?_

_DOCTOR: Well, they're still alive._

_YURI [OC]: Captain, good news._

_[Sickbay]_

_YURI: It's Maggie. She's awake. She's back with us. Hey. How are you, soldier? Just take it easy. Can you remember what happened?_

_MAGGIE: I was just working. Then I woke up here._

_[Biodome]_

_ADELAIDE: What about Andy? We can't find him._

_[Sickbay]_

_ADELAIDE [OC]: Was he all right?_

_MAGGIE: I don't know. I just_

_ADELAIDE [OC]: If you remember anything, let me know straight away._

_[Central dome]_

_ED: Yuri, does she know how she ended up in the tunnel?_

_[Biodome]_

_ADELAIDE: And keep the comms clear._

_[Central dome]_

_ADELAIDE [OC]: Everything goes through me, got that?_

_[Sickbay]_

_MAGGIE: Come on. Just let me out of here. I'm fine. Just groggy._

_YURI: You know the rules. Twenty four hours._

_[Biodome]_

_TARAK: Andy? Andy! Andy! There you are. Are you all right?_

_(Andy has his back to Tarak, and he is soaking wet, pouring onto the floor.)_

_TARAK: Andy. Andrew. Look at me._

_[Sickbay]_

_(Yuri is watching a man speaking Russian on the monitor.)_

_MAGGIE: Is that your brother?_

_YURI: It's only a repeat. The solar flares are still up. Are you okay?_

_MAGGIE: Yeah. Just, you know._

_YURI: He makes me laugh, though. It's his husband. He spends money like an idiot! Last year, for Mikhail's birthday, he said don't buy me anything._

_(Behind Yuri, Maggie starts to jerk.)_

_YURI: Let's save money. Georg says fine, okay. His birthday comes around, turns out Georg has bought him a car. Top of the range. And the thing is, he's used Mikhail's credit_ _stamp. So Mik's saying, that means I bought it myself. Georg says it's the thought that counts._

_(Maggie's lips are cracked. She stops jerking.)_

_MAGGIE: Where does he live?_

_YURI: Oh, just outside Dagestan._

_MAGGIE: Where's that?_

_YURI: On the Caspian Sea. Here you go._

_(He pulls up a map.)_

_MAGGIE: By the sea._

_YURI: Well, technically it's more of a lake._

_MAGGIE: Earth is so much water._

_YURI: Yeah. Just look at her. Forty million miles away._

_MAGGIE: It has so much beauty._

_(Her voice changes, as if she is many in one.)_

_MAGGIE: We should like that world._

_(Yuri turns around and sees Maggie, water pouring out her mouth.)_

_YURI: This is Sickbay. We have a situation. Maggie's condition has. I don't know. I don't know what it is. It's water, just pouring out._

_ADELAIDE [OC]: Yuri, calm down._

_[Biodome]_

_ADELAIDE: Just tell me what's happened to her._

_YURI [OC]: The skin is_

_[Sickbay]_

_YURI: Sort of broken around the mouth. And she's exuding_

_[Biodome]_

_YURI [OC]: Water, like she's drowning._

_ADELAIDE: Tarak, this area's unsafe. We're going back. Tarak? Tarak!_

_DOCTOR: Where was he?_

_[Central dome]_

_ED: Yuri, keep her contained. Seal the door at maximum. I'm on my way!_

_[Biodome]_

_(The Doctor and Adelaide see Tarak on his knees with Andy's hand on his head. Water is pouring from both of them.)_

_DOCTOR: Andy, just leave him alone._

_ADELAIDE: Step away from him._

_DOCTOR: I can help, I promise. I can help. Just leave that man alone._

_ADELAIDE: I order you to stop. Stop, or I'll shoot._

_DOCTOR: Andy, I'm asking you to take your hand away from him and listen to me._

_(Andy releases Tarak.)_

_DOCTOR: There now, that's better, hmm? So, you must be Andy. Hello._

_(Tarak looks at them. He has been transformed, too.)_

_DOCTOR: We've got to go._

_(The chase is on. Adelaide and the Doctor get to the airlock first.)_

_DOCTOR: Set the seals on maximum!_

_(They get into the airlock just before Andy fires a jet of water at them.)_

_[Sickbay]_

_ED: What the hell?_

_[Central dome]_

_MIA: That's not Maggie. What's happened to her? Yuri, what is she?_

_STEFFI: Captain, we need you back here._

_ADELAIDE [OC]: Just tell me that Maggie is contained._

_[Biodome airlock]_

_ADELAIDE: Can you confirm, Ed?_

_[Sickbay]_

_ED: Confirmed. She's locked in._

_ADELAIDE [OC]: Keep surveillance till I get back._

_[Biodome airlock]_

_ADELAIDE: And close down all water supplies. All pipes and outlets. Don't consume anything._

_[Central dome]_

_ADELAIDE: Have you got that, everyone? That's an order. Don't drink the water._

_[Biodome airlock]_

_ADELAIDE: Don't even touch it. Not one drop._

_DOCTOR: Can you talk? Human beings are sixty percent water, which makes them the perfect host._

_ADELAIDE: What for?_

_DOCTOR: I don't know. I never will. Because I've got to go. Whatever's started here, I can't see it to the end. I can't._

_(Andy and Tarak start gushing water at the airlock seals.)_

_DOCTOR: This thing's airtight, yeah?_

_ADELAIDE: And therefore watertight._

_DOCTOR: It depends how clever the water is._

_(Bang.)_

_ADELAIDE: They're fusing the system._

_DOCTOR: Abandon ship!_

_(They run out into the walkway. Andy and Tarak get through the airlock and chase them.)_

_[Tunnel 1]_

_(They get back to where Gadget is standing guard. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver.)_

_ADELAIDE: Doctor, we haven't got time._

_DOCTOR: They can run faster than us. We need a lift._

_[Central dome]_

_(Whatever the Doctor is doing gives Roman a jolt.)_

_ROMAN: Hey!_

_[Tunnel 1]_

_GADGET: Gadget gadget._

_DOCTOR: Get on behind me._

_ADELAIDE: That thing goes at two miles an hour._

_DOCTOR: Not any more. Trust me._

_GADGET: Gadget gadget._

_DOCTOR: Gadget gadget._

_(Flames come out of Gadget's exhaust. Roman shakes like he's being electrocuted. Gadget zooms off leaving burning tyre marks.)_

Donna laughed out loud at the sight on the screen and Mickey and Jack joined her. Ten frowned and turned to look at them with annoyance. 

"Seriously?" He asked. 

His friends shrugged. 

Silence reigned throughout the theater-like room and Ten looked back to the screen, only to see that it had paused. Two small lines, close together stood out on the TV and he frowned in confusion.

"Why's it stopped?" Bill asked.

"I have no idea," Ten said.

Missy got up from the couch and moved to the tv. She leant over a bit and pressed the play button, but it didn't do anything to get the thing going again.

"Well, that's rubbish," she insulted, "it was just getting good, too."

"It's just as well, though, cause my joints are startin' to stiffen," Graham groaned as he rose from his couch.

He stretched his back and kicked his right leg back a forth a bit in order to loosen them up.

"Suppose this is as good a time as any for a break, then," Eleven hopped up and clasped his hands together in front of him, "who's up for a game of charades?"

"Seriously?" Donna rose an eyebrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update this fic, but ive kinda been dealing w some stuff irl and havent had the motivation to come back and finish this chapter. I uploaded another fic a while ago, hoping it might help motivate me and get me back into the flow of things, but it wasnt my best work and didn't really help, tbh. Thankfully though, I've managed to just upen up this chapter and uodate it anyway. I'm sorry if it's not so great, but i suppose at least I've updated it.
> 
> Update: That's an old note I added ^ but I'll leave it in because it explains my year long hiatus before coming back when s12 came out lol


	5. author's note :(

I'm an idiot and I broke my freaking phone which is what I usually use to write and update my fics so until the end of this month and maybe a few days after, I won't have a phone which means my updates will most likely be sparse and irregular because I hate using my laptop. it's full of viruses cause, like I said, I'm an idiot :)

Anyways, just wanted to let y'all know in case you ever wondered why I haven't updated in a month :)

\- UnluckiestFridays


End file.
